Korra's Breakdown
by missjabbjabb
Summary: Korra is slowly loosing her mind and is having no idea why. She is having fits and having panick attacks, it all explodes when she see's Asami and Mako together! Read to see what happens next
1. Chapter 1

He was holding her waist, smiling at her and calling her beautiful, god she wished that was her. Korra had been un-stable ever since Tarlock had captured her, and Mako was so sweet when they finally found her, but things were weird between them now, had she done something to change their friendship? Why was he avoiding her like this, so many questions she wanted answered? Korra had woken up from nightmares ever since she got back, she had noticeable lines of fatigue on her face, and her bending was starting to suffer  
"That was sloppy Korra, even if no air didn't come out" Said Tenzin sternly  
"I'm sorry, I just can't do this! Why do I suck at air-bending so much?" she sat down and put her hands over her face  
"Korra I'm no expert in the other elements, but you haven't been doing too well in those either, your concentration has just slipped" he sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulder  
"I know things have been hard for you lately, but we are always here, no matter what the situation" he said, he was sort of like her second father in a way  
"I'm fine Tenzin, it's just air-bending, it's been stressing me out" she smiled back at him, she then stood up and walked away, leaving Tenzin with a worried look on his face.

As dinner approached she knew she would have to see Mako and Asami together, what is with him?  
"Training, yeah training "she mumbled to herself, was Tenzin right? Was she really that worried that the other elements that she had already mastered been going down, he was right about one thing though. Her concentration had slipped; every minute of the day she was thinking about it, how would she defeat Amon? What the hell was going on with Mako? Why did she want to break down and start crying in random moments of the day? This past week she would find herself shivering un-controllably for no reason, or breaking down and crying for hours on end. What was wrong with her?

She stood in the middle of the gym and bent some water; it fluently twirled around her with grace and beauty. Water was her natural element; she had always loved watching how it moved, and how the sun would shine off of it. She was bending beautifully when the feeling hit her again, she started shivering, and tears welled up in her eyes. The water dropped from around her splashing to the ground and Korra collapsed to the ground  
"What is wrong with me!" she screamed, she hated this, was bending making her like this? No, she loved bending it was what made her who she was, she didn't know, she didn't even care at this point. She just wanted it to stop.  
"Dinner" she moaned to herself, getting up and leaving the water in the centre of the room.

"Mako stop!" Asami squealed, while he tickled her, Korra didn't even look up, her heart was aching hearing those two play together  
"Here try this" he said and he placed a spoon to her mouth,  
"Pema the food is amazing" Asami said, she was so polite and nice, why did she have to be so nice!  
Korra knew the food was amazing, Pema was a great cook but Korra had barely touched anything on her plate. She looked up at the two of them, Mako and her eyes met briefly for a second, he looked pained, she wonder if he felt worse than her, was that even possible at this point. She felt herself shivering again, her eyes welling up with tears again  
"Not here…" she whispered to herself, she looked down at her food once more feeling sick, she looked up at everyone. She suddenly felt claustrophobic in the room of people, her eyes widened and she started panting, with sweat beading off her forehead. Tenzin looked at Korra  
"Korra? Korra what's wrong?" He asked  
she went to answer him but lost words, he voice suddenly didn't respond to her brain, she choked up. She stood up and ran out the door. Her legs were moving so fast, she needed to get away from the love nest. Tears were spilling down her face, she could barely see ahead of her. She ran through several different corridors until she found a corner of a room. She started to cry clutching her stomach as she slid down to her knees; she was so upset all the time. Everyone must have been searching for her; she bolted out the room for no reason, Mako was probably still attached to Asami.  
"Korra, pull yourself together girl" she said to herself, but she just cried harder breaking down in a dark cold room by herself  
"Korra? Korra where are you?" she heard a muffled voice through the door, she was still shaking un-controllably but her sobs were loud.

Mako walked through the door; he didn't see her at first but then noticed her clutching her legs in the corner of the cold room  
"Korra!" Mako yelled and ran towards her sitting beside her, pulling her closer she felt at peace for a second or so then pushed him away and clung to herself again  
"Korra what's wrong? Come on everyone is worried" he said  
"I don't care" she said and let out more sobs  
"Korra you need to come back, we care for you and want to help you" he said, he was being genuine to the young avatar, but she was beyond caring  
"You care do you Mako? Did you care when you and Asami were flirting around me twenty four seven? Did you care when you basically ignored me after I nearly died? Do you care Mako really?" She yelled, the constant flow of tears making him feel worse. He was shocked in the beginning, she was right, he had been ignoring her  
"You say you care for me now, but what about all the times I needed you and you weren't there. You were too busy with beautiful Asami, so go, and ignore me more, maybe if you're lucky I'll go even Amon will beat me and I'll die and you won't ever have to deal with me again!" she spat at him, her words stinging like venom  
"You think that's why I ignored you? Because I wanted you dead?" he said in shock  
"Why else would you do it!" she yelled again, she was shaking more now. What was wrong with her?  
"Korra look at me!" his words not making a difference to her current state, he then grabbed her wrists and turned her to look at him  
"You think I ignored you because I don't want you in my life! Korra it's because I want you in my life that I've been ignoring you" He looked at her, his amber eyes keeping Korra's attention to him  
"Korra when you were taken, I couldn't sleep, I couldn't eat, all I wanted to do was get you back. I couldn't let them hurt you!" he then kissed her out of the blue, it was intense and passionate, something they had both wanted for so long but avoided. The room was dark and Korra was soon entangled with Mako her legs around his torso and his hand sliding up and down her thigh, he then broke away from the kiss  
"Don't ever say that again, ever" his voice stern, but pained, his eyes said it all though. He had something with Korra he could never have with Asami. Passion, fire, he didn't feel that with Asami, he liked her, but he didn't love her, not like he did Korra. He continued kissing Korra, his warmth engulfed her, and she just wanted more. Korra then grabbed his scarf and pulled him closer towards her. Then the feeling suddenly came over her again, the sickness, the tears and the shiver  
"Korra?" Mako asked, but Korra was crying again  
"Korra what's wrong?" he asked, his eyes locked on the beautiful woman, that's when Korra passed out in his arms. Her eyes shutting and her body going limp  
"KORRA!"


	2. Chapter 2

_"Korra?" Mako asked, but Korra was crying again_

_"Korra what's wrong?" he asked, his eyes locked on the beautiful woman, that's when Korra passed out in his arms. Her eyes shutting and her body going limp_

_"KORRA!"_

CHAPTER 2

"Korra? Korra wake up!" Mako clung to her body, what was he going to do? He scooped her up in his arms and ran as hard as he could the direction he had come. His voice was hoarse from the earlier fight he and the avatar had, but it didn't stop him, what was wrong with her? "Somebody help us, please!"

He legs were moving so hard to get to somebody; he just needed to find someone. As he neared the dining room, he quickly opened the door and saw Tenzin and Pema "What happened?" he asked, his words catching, he looked down to Korra her arms were hanging down from where Mako was holding her

"I don't know, one minute she was fine and the next she just passed out!" Mako yelled, was this his fault? He knew he and Asami was hurting Korra, but knowing it contributed to this, he felt like passing out himself, he didn't want to hurt Korra, so he ignored her and kept his distance from her, if he had of known that this would be the out-come he wouldn't have done it.

There was long, thick heavily silence, as everyone in the room looked at Mako, he was terrified. Pema was the one to break it "We need to get her to some healers and a hospital; I will go and find Asami and Bolin. Tenzin can you also call Lin?" She asked so sweetly

"Yes we need to get her to a hospi- Why would I call Lin?" He asked shocked,  
"As much as I dis-like her, she is the only one I trust with my children and with everything that has been going on lately, I know you do to." He looked at her his face going pale, but he was to worried about Korra to fight back  
"Yes, dear"

Once they were on outside, Oogie was saddled up and ready to go, Korra was still panting, and her clothes were drenched in sweat. Her body temperature was through the roof, Mako was still holding her, he wasn't going to let her go. He held her close to his body, why didn't she tell him that she was sick…or whatever she was.

"Mako would you like me to hold her?" Tenzin asked  
"No" he answered bluntly, why would he even ask that? Of course he wasn't going to let him hold her, it was Mako's fault she was like this, and he was going to fix it. Mako sat down on the back of the bison, gently sitting down trying not to stir her. Mako didn't take his eyes off her, how could he have ignored her like that, even if he and Korra weren't together they were friends regardless.

As he looked at her, her eyes fluttered open  
"M-Mako?" her voice catching  
"I'm here Korra" he replied, she gave him a smile as a tear rolled down her cheek, he moved his thumb to her cheek and wiped it away gently, that's when the shaking started again.

"Korra?" he asked, frantically pulling her tighter towards him  
"H-help me Mako" she cried, he didn't know what to say, what could he say? She let out a strangled yelp then started thrashing violently. Her head was pounding, her heart going a million miles per hour. Mako held her tightly trying to stop her from hurting herself; she let out a blood curdling scream, everyone on the bison cringed at the sound of it  
"Tenzin hurry it up! She needs help!" Mako screamed almost as loud as Korra's, Tenzin was probably shocked that Mako had screamed at him but he was right. Korra did need help.

When they finally arrived at the healers, Korra's condition had only worsened; she was thrashing around so violently Mako was having a hard time keeping her in his arms. Mako ran into the small building where the water benders were already running out to help her  
"Son, we need to take her from you now" The older one said to Mako, Mako just clung to her tighter, he was not about to let some stranger take her from him

"What? No, I'm not leaving her!" he yelled at the old man

"If you want her to survive, then you have to trust me" he looked at Mako, his voice serious, Tenzin placed his hand on Mako's shoulder

"Mako, you have to let them help her…who knows what will happen if you don't" Tenzin said, he was obviously worried about her as well. Mako took one last look at her face, taking in all her features.

He walked over to the older man and placed her in his arms "just bring her back…"

The old man then walked away with the young avatar in his arms, Mako stood there frozen and fell to his knee's not knowing what would happen to her.

Tenzin was pacing around the room, his robes flowing gently behind him; Mako was sitting down on the ground, his back to the wall and his head down. Tenzin looked down at the young fire bender; did he notice that anything was wrong with her? He had to ask

"Mako, did you notice anything unusual about Korra's behaviour lately, anything unusual?"

Mako looked up at him "Besides what has happened tonight, no I haven't" how could he have, he had been ignoring her, Tenzin then looked down

"Have you?" he asked, his eyes firmly locked on Tenzin, he looked over to Mako then sat down on the seats on the other side of the small room

"When Korra was training for her air bending, she was very jumpy. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, well to be honest I still can't" he then stopped and let out a sigh

"Ever since Tarlock took her, and she had to face Amon while escaping him, she has been waking up screaming, gasping for air. She cries herself to sleep every night, I have tried talking to her, but she just shuts me out" he said looking at Mako, his eyes were wide and his face was white. He was a horrible person.

"Why didn't you tell me this?" he said, his voice slightly sharp, but still hoarse

"She was losing her mind and no one told me! I would have helped her through it, I would have done something!" he yelled standing up, walking out of the waiting room

"Where are you going?" Tenzin yelled at him

"To see Korra, and not you or any of the healers or doctors in this building can stop me" he spat; he was infuriated that no one told him about this, why didn't she tell him about this?  
"Oh yeah that's right because I'm a horrible friend!" he screamed to himself, walking towards the room where they had taken Korra, the old healer walked out to stop him

"I don't think you should go in there son"

"I don't think you should be ordering me around" he said, his eyes narrowed at the old man. He then stepped towards the door pushing it open, he walked into the room frantically searching for Korra.

"Where is she, I saw you take her into this room!" He yelled, running over to the bed, it didn't look like anyone had been in it.

"I told you not to come in here son" the old man, standing near the door looked over at Mako

"What have you done with her?" He then lit a small flame into his hand, he then looked over towards the bed again and realised the window was open; the old man looked harmless enough. Mako could take him down easy

"Where is she!" he screamed, he heard the old man chuckle, he also heard footsteps coming from behind him, he quickly turned himself around to look at the window, a whole group of chi-blockers were now in the small room. Mako kicked a large wave of flames towards the group of chi-blockers, the dodged the attack easily. Mako had barely any room to move, but he wasn't going to give up that easy, Mako was an amazing fire bender, he could take out a couple of chi-blockers.

One after the other the chi-blockers fell, Mako not going easy on them, there were two left out of a group of twelve, he went to go throw another kick when he felt a sharp pain on the temple of his head. He fell to the ground, the fire in his hand going out, one of the two chi-blockers started wrapping a rope around his hands, he then looked over to the man and he was holding a metal stick, he was flicking it up and down in the air with a smug look on his face. Mako was still conscious but barely, blood was dripping into his eye from his cut, and that's when the blackness started to engulf him. The last thing he heard the man say was

"You want to know where she is, we will take you to her"


	3. Chapter 3

**_Authors Note_**

**_Okay so im thinking there will be like 2 or 3 more chapters to this stoy, i really like feed back so please if you like my stories that would be great._**

**_And i also just wanted to mention that this is my least favourite chapter, it's not very good aahaha _**

**_but it's a learning curve and i would have to deal with that -.-_**

**_so feedback please and enjoy ! :) x_**

_The last thing he heard the man say was_

"_You want to know where she is, we will take you to her…"_

Throughout the rocky ride in the back of the truck, Mako went in and out of consciousness, the gash on his head was still bleeding and his hands and legs were tied. There were four chi-blockers in the back of the van, each watching him with close surveillance.

Mako tried to move to see who was driving the truck, but it only resulted in a chi-blocker kicking him in the abdomen. He winced at the pain as it throbbed; he looked up at the chi-blocker and gave him a look that could have killed someone on sight. He then heard someone spoke from the front of the van, he sounded old

"We are nearly there, restrain him"

That's when he realised who it was, it was the old healer from the hospital, Mako head was sore, but he could still figure it out. Why would a bender take him to Amon?

"Why? Why would you take me to Amon, you are a bender!"

This time it was Mako who spoke, he words were slightly slurred from the hit to his head, but otherwise they were filled with venom and hate, the old man just turned around and looked at Mako. He studied him for a minute, then turned around and looked at the road ahead

"Tape his mouth up"

The chi-blocker to his right spoke, then the chi-blocker next to him put tape over his mouth. The young fire bender let out a strangled cry, he couldn't do anything now.

After a few more twists and turns, the truck finally stopped, the old man got out the car and started to walk towards the back of the truck. When the doors opened, Mako shivered, it was freezing. Especially for Mako considering he was a fire bender, the chi-blockers grabbed him by his collar and dragged him towards the exit of the truck.

When they finally reached the end, there was a small drop from the truck to the ground, the chi-blockers just jumped out and pulled Mako behind them. He hit the ground with a thud, making a moaning sound as they continued to pull him. When he finally got a chance to look up he saw a small building, it looked sort of like an old shop or home. They couldn't be keeping Korra here? He knew she was injured but seriously even she could get out of this.

As they progressed further towards the small building, more chi-blockers appeared, they were standing guard, and it was pointless because no one would ever come out here. He examined his surroundings, hills, tree's, rivers; yeah he had no idea where he was.

When the chi-blockers finally reached the shack, they had a few brief words with the two standing at the door; the old man was nowhere to be seen. The door then swung open and Mako was dragged into the shack, he couldn't believe this was a hide-out, because the place was honestly pathetic. It was run down, old and dirty, there was no way this could be some secret Equalist hide out.

The chi-blockers came to a hold and one of them walked towards the left side of the room, sliding an old carpet off the area, that's when he saw a metal door on the ground. Mako finally got it, this was there hide out, but it was disguised by this old dump to make sure no one ever found it, and the carpet was just a disgusting as the house, no one would suspect a thing.

The door opened and Mako continued sliding along the ground, he looked down towards the hole, steps

"You have got to be kidding" he said to himself silently, and one by one Mako was dragged down the steps, his back and head getting hit each time. He was so angry he could have started glowing red at any time. When the finally got down, he saw long corridors descending each way to all his sides, good god how was he ever going to get out of here?

"Nighty night"

Then his world went black again.

"Ughh" he moaned as he sat up, his vision was still fuzzy, but he could make out that he was in a cell. A dark, cold, wet cell

"Great…"

He said standing up, he felt light headed again and sat down, he then leaned against the bars that were next to his bed, and put his hand to his cut, it was no longer bleeding, but it still hurt

"I have to get out of here!" he screamed, he suddenly started throwing fireballs towards the front of his cell, hoping that it would burn a hole through the metal, he needed some way to ease his rage, he didn't know where Korra was, that was the main thing that was killing him.

After a few more huge flames, he sat down and hung his head, feeling so useless and helpless in the stupid cell.

"Hello young man"

This voice was pure evil, it was deep and Mako had a pretty good idea who it was

"Amon, where is she? Where is Korra!"

Mako turned his head around to look at Amon, his ugly mask staring him down

"I have her, right here" he said with a cackle

He then took a step to the side and Korra was lying on the ground behind him, Mako heart stopped. She was still shaking, and she was panting, like she couldn't get enough air into her lungs. But he also noticed something else, Korra had cuts on her face, and her clothes were torn revealing heavy bruising to her body

"What did you do to her?"

Mako's eyes narrowed at the monster, he was pissed now

"This was not my doing, she woke up, we fought back, we were protecting our selves against the enemy"

His voice was still that evil, mocking tone he always had when discussing her bending. He then picked her up and threw her into the gaol cell next to him, why would he put her next to him, that was just cruel

"I thought you might like some company, who knows you may not have her for long" he laughed at his not funny joke

"I will kill you, you understand me? I won't ever let you touch her ever again! You're dead Amon!"

Mako screamed, releasing fire from him mouth, Amon just laughed at the young fire bender

"I should take your bending right now, but that would be too easy, I will wait, I think you will be a fair opponent for me one day"

Mako then threw a fire ball through the bars, he then ran up to them and stared at Amon straight in the face, Amon didn't move an inch

"She will win, you will lose everything Amon, you think you're the first one in the world to have something bad happen to them! You're not that tough, you hide behind a mask, you say it is because a fire bender took your face. I think you hide behind it because you are a coward, even if you take our bending away from us Amon; we are still stronger than you. Whether you take our bending or not, we will still stand united against you."

Amon didn't say anything this time; even though he was wearing a mask Mako could see the look of hatred on Amon's face. He then looked over at Korra and chuckled once more

"My mask is a symbol for hope for the non-benders in the world, but you're young avatar is nothing but a little girl playing pretend, if you want to believe your naïve perceptions on this that is your choice, but know this. I would not hesitate to kill her, if she stands in my way she will fall. I can promise you that."

He then turned his back and walked away into the darkness, Mako's eyes followed him until he heard Korra scream again, he ran towards the bars throwing himself against them

"Korra! Korra I'm here, it's going to be alright"

He then put his hand through the bars trying to reach her, she wasn't too far away from him but for Mako it felt like an ocean was dividing them. Korra was still shaking, her clothes were damp and sweat was still pouring from her body.

He put his hands on the bars and put his head against them

"God Mako thinks!"

After several seconds of silence, Mako raised his head and really felt the bars; they weren't very strong, not compared to the ones at the front of the room. He didn't need to break out of his cell he just needed to break into Korra's.

He then took a deep breathe in and lit two flames in his hands, the heat radiating from his hands made the air around him warmer. Mako hated the cold, he always had.

He placed his hands on the bars and started to heat the metal, he knew he would have to heat them up until they were searing hot because he would have to bend them with his own hands out the way, and he also knew he would have to do it to at least four of the bars in order for him to fit through.

One by one he lit his hands up and held the bars until they were hot enough to bend, he used the sheet from the bed to cover his hands each time he had to move them.

His hands were slightly blistered but he didn't care, all that mattered to him right now was Korra.

When he finally moved the last bar, he quickly moved through the bars,

"Ouch!"

When he had moved through one of the bars was still hurts and he had burnt his chest, and his stomach, he bit his lip and kept moving through the bars. When he landed in Korra's cell he didn't wait to assess his injuries, the first thing he did was run to Korra.

He sat down and held her in his arms; she was cold, so cold. He then pulled her into his chest, even though the pain was searing. He ever so gently lifted her face towards his and he kissed her om the forehead

"I'm so sorry I let this happen to you"

His voice was so pained, he didn't care about his condition, what about Korra? Amon could have killed her; he could have taken her bending from her. He started feeling sick, knowing that something could have happened to her. He then hugged her, holding her tightly,

"Mako?" she whispered

"Korra!"

She smiled at him, he then looked into her beautiful eyes, he was so grateful to see those eyes again

"You have to get out of here Mako"

She groaned, she was still weak, but the shivering had stopped

"No, _we _are to get out of here, I won't leave you"

"He could kill you"

"I'd like to see him try"


	4. Chapter 4

_She groaned, she was still weak, but the shivering had stopped_

"_No, we are to get out of here, I won't leave you"_

"_He could kill you"_

"_I'd like to see him try" _

Korra had finally stopped shivering, she was still very fragile but she was now talking and holding a conversation

"Why didn't you tell me Korra?" Mako asked, his eyes were filled with worry and sadness, they had boiled over, she couldn't look at him in the eye, she was on the bed curled into the corner it backed into, and Mako was leaving against the wall on the opposite side of her. She looked down to, noticing that his chest was severely burnt, and blood was now seeping through the burns

"Mako! Your chest!" she yelled running over to him, she sat in front of him with one of her legs tucked into her and the other sprawled out on him

"I need some water" she said, she then closely examined it

"Do you mind if I touch them?" she said, she was going to put her hand on his chest, he nodded to her and she placed her hand lightly to where the burn was, it had torn some of his shirt so she put her hand on the inside and move it to get a better look

"We need to get out of here" he said while Korra touched his chest, her hands were so warm to his skin, at that moment he forgot that he was in Amon's underground prison

"Did you burn anywhere else?" she asked, those blue eyes piercing him

"My stomach, but it doesn't hurt"

Well that was a lie

"Mako, these burns are bad, just let me heal them"

She then moved her hand down towards his stomach, she touched it and Mako winced, she looked up at him

"I thought you said it didn't hurt?"

She smirked this time, Mako rarely showed pain, being a fire bender she would have thought he could take this, but it still hurt him none the less and if they wanted to escape Mako was going to have to be at his fittest, he smiled at her

"OK this is going to sound a little weird, but you're going to have to take your shirt off, I need to heal them otherwise it's going to get infected"

He looked surprised at first but complied with her, her face went a bright shade of red as he started taking off his clothes, she turned around covering her eyes to give him some privacy, and he smiled at this action

"Korra you're going to be healing it anyway, I don't care if you see my chest"

"No, but I'm sure Asami would"

She looked down a small tear sprawling from her eyes; she quickly wiped it away hoping Mako didn't see, too late. He saw her and sadness flooded his features, he didn't say anything to her though. She wasn't shaking at the moment or losing her mind. Right now things were good, he placed his clothes down on the bed, his scarf of the top of the pile.

Korra gracefully bent some water from the damp floor, she then removed all the gunk from it, she didn't have a lot of water, but she could work with it.

When she sat back down Mako followed her again sitting back on the wall, the coldness of it making him shiver. She bent it to his stomach first, that water glowing illuminating her features, Mako couldn't help but stare at her. Korra was so naturally beautiful; she didn't need make-up.

"Korra, you should have told me you weren't feeling well, Tenzin told me about all the nightmares you had been having, god Korra you're not alone"

His voice was so sweet; her sooting hands on his abdomen were making him want her more and more. Korra was also very turned on at that moment, she kept thinking to herself how lucky Asami was to have that all to herself, she then started talking not looking up from her work

"You say I'm not alone, but I feel it every second of the day Mako, you and Asami were all over each other, I get it she is beautiful, she is stunning, and funny and smart. I don't compare I get it"

He saw a tear slip from her eye and before he had a chance to argue she said

"I want to cry all the time, I'm scared and alone. I hate this feeling Mako…I hate it"

She then lifted her hand from the cut on this abdomen; it was now pink and healing. He would have to heal some of it himself, but Korra had successfully cleaned the wound and repaired the burnt skin, he would still have a scar though. She then looked up to his chest. The wound was across the centre of his chest and went about half way on his right peck.

Mako closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation of Korra's hands on his chest, then she bent the water onto the burn and let out a sigh of relief, boy it must have been hurting him, he then looked at Korra, tears were streaming down her cheeks, they were at eye level now while Korra was working on repairing his chest.

"You don't get it Korra" he whispered, her ears perked up, she looked at him, god he was hot, he gave her a smouldering look of pain and passion. Korra's hair was out. Mako had taken them out earlier while he was holding her. She had wavy long hair that was past her shoulder. Mako had never seen it like that

"What don't I get Mako?" her voice sharp

"How beautiful you are! God Korra, it literally hurts me sometimes! Do you know how hard it is for me to stay in control around you? Yeah Asami and I are together, but that doesn't change the fact that you are one of the most important people in my life." He looked down and paused then looked back to her

"I ignored you because whenever I'm around you it's just…it's just"

Korra just stared at him stunned; she never ever thought of herself as beautiful, Mako eyes were pained now. He looked at her swallowing back tears. Korra looked down and continued healing

"In my dreams you die"

She blurted out; she didn't mean to say it, she didn't want him to know. But she had to change the subject or she was going to cry, she just didn't mean to change it to her dreams

"What?" Mako was confused

"Don't worry about it" she said quickly, he then grabbed her hands and the water dropped from her healing grasp splashing on her legs

"Korra, I want to know, you can tell me" she looked into his eyes, damn those eyes, great she was going to boil over again

"Every night, you die in my dreams. I try so, so hard to wake up. He is always standing there over you. Just laughing at me while I try to run to you to help you, most nights I never get to you and I'm just running forever, never reaching you. But lately I have actually been reaching you, god Mako, you're not breathing and the blood, so much blood"

Korra burst into tears, Mako pulled her into him hugging her so tightly, he kissed her forehead and rocked her soothingly.

"I had no idea…that will never happen Korra" he then lifted her face up to his, he felt so guilty that he didn't know about this. Seeing Korra so scared tore away at him

"You are so strong Korra, you may not know it, but you are. When I saw you like that, it was horrible, I didn't know what to do, you were just so sick and then you were gone. They just took you! I would rather die than see anything happen to you Korra…"

Korra's eyes were wide, she was still crying but she was just sniffing now

"I can't let you die Mako, ever"

Those eyes tore into Mako's soul, he didn't realise how scared she was. He thought that she was always brave and strong. He then looked down at her body, her clothes we ripped showing her bare stomach, a large portion of her pants were also ripped showing off her long legs, they were toned an tanned. Mako had never noticed it before.

Korra was also looking at Mako's chest, she always knew he was sculpted but well, Korra was having a hard time not looking at him now. He wanted to kiss her so badly, but the last time he did she passed out in his arms

"I want to kiss you so bad right now, but for your own health and safety I don't think I should"

He said his voice was so deep when he said it,

"But you won't because the last time you did I passed out, and you are with Asami" she said looking down, she knew how to read him, she knew he was nervous because of the last kiss they shared. Yes he was with Asami, but Korra was different.

She then stood up and walked towards the bed, picking up Mako's clothes and handing them back to him. She really didn't want him to put his shirt back on, but she reluctantly handed them to him, he put on his long sleeved shirt and then went to put on his coat, he knew Korra was cold but this time she was actually shaking because she was cold, not because she was having another breakdown.

"Here, you need these more than me"

"I'm fine, seriously be careful your burns need to heal"

She said in a serious tone, he walked over to her and lifted up her arm, placing the coat on her arms then around her, he then went to clip it up, accidently grabbing her waist as while he tried to pull the coat around, she blushed. He then did it up for her and wrapped the scarf around her neck.

She was the only other person he had let wear his scarf, not even Bolin had put it around his neck

"Better?" He asked

"I don't need to wear it, you hate the cold and you need to heal to sit down!" she said pushing him onto her bed

"Wait we are going to sleep?" he asked her surprised

"Yes, if we are going to get out of here, than your wounds need to heal. Amon won't come down here again; he will get his men to do it for him, and they need to think that we have no possible way of escape. They will give us bread and water and that's when we need to act. Tenzin and Lin will be looking for us as soon as they figure out we are gone. We need to rest, you need to rest."

She said firmly, the bars were still hot; it would take hours before they cooled down and there was only one bed in this room.

"Where are you going to sleep?"

"The floor" she answered back

"No way, get on here" he said moving over

"Mako it is a single bed, and you need it more than I do" she said, he looked at her body once more, she may not have been complaining but she was hurting

"No Korra, get on here before I drag you" in smug voice, she put her hands on her hips then walked over, taking off the coat and putting it over the two of them, and handed back his scarf

"You wear it" he said,

"I'm going to fall off the bed, your shoulders are broader than mine, its fine Mako, I'll just sleep on the floor"

She said sliding off the bed, Mako then grabbed her arm and pulled her back on, he then laid down his arm behind Korra's head

"Just sleep on me" He said and pulled her onto him, her legs were lying on the bed but the upper part of her body was laying on Mako's

"Your burns"

"Are fine" he replied

Korra felt slightly awkward doing this; she was being very stiff as well, like she was doing something wrong. Mako laughed, looking down at her

"Korra, I'm fine"

She smiled, she had a plan running through her head, she conjured up many different options while she had been arguing with Mako and when she woke up and started fighting the chi-blockers. She then smirked, Mako looked down at her and he already knew

"You have a plan don't you?"

She looked up at him, her hair falling in his face

"Yes, I do"


	5. Chapter 5

_She smiled, she had a plan running through her head, she conjured up many different options while she had been arguing with Mako and when she woke up and started fighting the chi-blockers. She then smirked, Mako looked down at her and he already knew_

_"You have a plan don't you?"_

_She looked up at him, her hair falling in his face_

_"Yes, I do"_

Korra gave him a run through of the plan in the usual Korra way; it was more a brief out line of what they should do. Mako did his thing, going into the plan with detail and figuring out all the other stuff Korra couldn't be bothered thinking about

"Let's pray this will work" she whispered to herself. Mako was surprised that Korra was still able to move, her body had taken a pretty good beating

"Alright City Boy, healing time" she said bending some more water up into her hands, he took off his shirt again and she placed her hands to where he had burnt himself trying to get to her. She started to heal the burns and the water illuminated; having the same effect it had on him last time.

She gently moved her hand over the burns, getting anything she missed last time,

"Korra if anything goes wrong I want you to leave me behind" she froze looking up at Mako

"No, Mako we get out of here together or we stay in here together" she said firmly, how could he expect her to do that? She would never just leave him, no way

"Korra, you need to get out of here. You're the avatar the world needs you, they don't need me"

"No? What about Bolin? What would he do if I just left you behind and Asami, she loves you Mako, you can't just expect to leave you here!" She said her voice slightly rising

"You're the Avatar Korra!"

"I'm expendable Mako! There will be another Avatar after me Mako, don't you get it?" the water had dropped from her hands, looking down

"My whole life, I have trained and trained for what? I can't Air Bend Mako, what's the point being the Avatar when I can't even do that…"

Mako than cupped her face

"You are not expendable to me Korra, I would rather die, than let any of them hurt you" A tear rolled down her eye, damn it; she didn't want to cry again. But she was so fragile lately she couldn't help it, she quickly stood up and walked to the other side of the room, her face to the wall.

"Korra there coming" Mako shot her a look and quickly put his shirt back on,

"Ready?" he asked

"Ready"

Two chi-blockers walked up to the cage with a two glasses of dirty water and a slice of break pushing them under the bars, alright time to put the plan into action. Korra needed to piss the chi-blockers off enough so they came close to the bars, that's when Mako and Korra would knock them out and take their uniforms.

"Chumps" she laughed

"Excuse me you bending filth?" one asked

"Locking me in a cell, because you're scared I would kick your butt like I did your other guys at the Pro-Bending arena? C'mon even Lin Bei Fong bet you, and she is as old as the hills"

Lin was going to kill her if she found out she said that

"Shut-up avatar or you will get what's coming to you earlier than expected"

This was her queue, she walked up to the bars praying that they were dumb enough to take her on, and they were

"Oh yeah? You want to fight me? I could beat you on my one good leg" She laughed and the chi-blocker came closer

"Avatar you will die, and your little boy friend in the next cell, we will make you watch as we gut him like a fish" she smiled

"Not before I do this" she grabbed his uniform and pulled his forward as hard as she could hitting his head on the bar. She heard a loud crack as his forehead hit the bar, but she was too focussed on Mako taking out the other one, just as she predicted the other one went to run to get help.

That was Mako's queue; he punched a huge flame in between his cell and the wall on the other side blocking his view. Korra bent the water from the drinks and the water she had been healing Mako with into a long shard of ice and thrust it into the chi-blockers leg. She quickly bent down to the one she had knocked into the bars and took his keys and unlocked the door

"Give me your uniform or the next one goes through your chest" she said with an evil glint in her eye, taking out the shard of ice and putting it centimetres away from his chest. Once they had the uniforms on Korra knocked him out, she was guessing from how hard she hit him he would be out for several hours, but she was certain she had killed the other one and a wave of nausea hit her.

No she couldn't worry about that right now; she had to get Mako and herself out. They started running down the direction the other two chi-blockers had come; she was panting and sweating again,

"Not now Korra, you need to get Mako out of here" she whispered to herself, when they arrived into what looked like the main corridor it was empty, this was probably a small hide out, Korra had already seen the main one.

They ran further and further, it felt like they had been running for hours with the lack of food and water in there system. They came to two hall ways at the end of the corridor

"Which one?" she panted

"Let's try this one" he said grabbing her hand and running to the right.

The corridors had feint lights lined on the walls and it was basically made out of anything a bender couldn't bend

"Clever" she mumbled, Mako didn't hear her though, he ran past several doors, but Mako knew what he was looking for, the ladder didn't have a door, it was just a long corridor with the ladder at the end of it.

When they reached the end they saw two chi-blockers and they instantly knew something was up

"State your name Chi-Blocker?" one asked, Mako and Korra didn't reply, Korra was first to react throwing a large wall of fire in between the two parties. Mako than ran through and through them to the wall as hard as he could knocking them un-conscious, one slightly moved after Mako had moved and Korra kicked him in the face so he wouldn't move

"We need to go before someone see's us" he said, he once again grabbed Korra's hand and run the direction they had just came, Korra's leg was worse than she thought, Amon had blood bent it into an awkward position and it honestly hurt like hell

"Mako, my leg" she huffed,

"Get on my back" he stopped pulling her onto his back, she didn't want to do it, but Mako was in less pain then she was.

He continued to run when he finally saw it, he saw the ladder

"Korra! Korra we made it!" there was so much hope in his voice Korra couldn't help but smile, but this all seemed so easy to her, to easy. Mako ran harder to the ladder taking Korra off his back and putting her in front of him just in case someone came by and dragged her back down; she quickly opened the latch and pulled Mako up. Once he was on his feet he looked at Korra, she was cut and bruised but she was alive, he pulled her in and hugged her she held him so tightly and breathed into his chest.

She then released him and looked into those eyes, damn those eyes. She loved him, and he loved her, but he was with Asami. Korra hated it but she knew Asami would be just as worried as she would be, god she hated this situation

"We have to go," she finally managed to speak, there was so much electricity between those two

"How?" he asked, they hadn't gotten to that stage in the plan

"If there is a river nearby we will be fine" she said, she knew if she had water she could get to the sea, and Republic City sat at the entrance of all the rivers to the ocean. She then grabbed his hand and ran outside.

"You thought you could get away that easy Avatar?" she heard a voice cackle, and from the black of the shadows a masked man stepped out towards the two benders.


End file.
